rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Robot
A robot is a machine that resembles a soldier and performs various complex acts of a soldier or organic being. Throughout the series, many robots were built using robot kits, which were usually sent by Command. Robots tend to serve a supporting role in Red vs. Blue, but on occasions they have a major impact. Role in Plot The first robot seen in Red vs. Blue is the Red Team's Spanish-speaking robot, Lopez the Heavy. After Church's original body was killed, Church possesses Lopez in order to use the robot as his new body. In exchange for hostage Donut, Sarge was tasked with building two robots, Francisco Montegue Zanzibar and Robot Number 2, to act as Tex's and Church's new bodies. After Lopez was kidnapped by Doc/O'Malley, Lopez was commissioned to build a Robot Army for O'Malley. The Robot Army is eventually destroyed by the Alien. During Reconstruction: Chapter 12, Agent Washington reveals to the Blood Gulch soldiers that a kit to build a robot that looks like a soldier is not standard issue equipment. In Perusing the Archive, Epsilon and Caboose enter the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility and find a restricted room is full of duplicates of Church's old body. Both Epsilon and Epsilon-Tex take themselves a robot body from the storage facility's collection. Inside the Epsilon Unit mirroring the event of the Blood Gulch Chronicles during Season 9, Sarge uses a robot kit to build Lopez. Lopez paints himself maroon in order to replace the incapacitated Simmons. After Tex shoots the maroon-painted Lopez, the robot becomes a disembodied head. Later on in the Season 10 episode True Colors, Carolina, Sarge, Grif, Simmons, Donut, Tucker, Caboose, and Washington face off directly against an army of Tex Drones created by the Director. Epsilon eventually defeats them by convincing Tex to finally shut down. After their ship crashes in an unknown location, Simmons suggests to Sarge that they repurpose the radio transmitter in a robot building kit to repair the comm tower. Sarge ignores Simmons' idea, and instead he uses the robot building kit to build Lopez 2.0. Later, in S.O.S., Caboose reveals his newly found war robot Freckles, who proceeds to take aim at Grif and Simmons with the intention of killing them, before being ordered to stand down by Caboose. Later Sarge assembles C.C. in order to have a robot to oppose Freckles. However, Lopez 2.0 uploads himself into C.C. and attacks the Reds and Blues, but is soon destroyed by Donut. Known Robots Lopez S15E14.png|Lopez the Heavy (Active) Tex's robot body.png|Francisco Montegue Zanzibar (Inactive) Church's robot body.png|Robot Number 2 (Inactive) Lopez's Robot Army.png|Robot Drones (Destroyed) Robo-Tex.png|Tex Drones (Destroyed) Dos Point 0 in CC's Body S11E17.png|Lopez 2.0 (Destroyed) Freckles-tinybody-S15.png|Freckles (Inactive) Cyclops online.png|Cyclops (Destroyed) Lorenzo S15 (Blue Visor).png|Lorenzo (MIA) Trivia *Despite robots not being as advanced as Freelancer A.I., Lopez and Lopez 2.0 are shown to have their own unique personalities, having multiple emotions. *It's implied that the UNSC also use robot kits, as Sarge found one on the UNSC Crashed Ship. *Andy was the first robot in the series not to have a humanoid body structure. Category:Robot Category:Species